


Alone

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Alec Lightwood, Parabatai, Rejection, Sick Alec Lightwood, alternative universe, forgotten Alec Lightwood, temporarily comatose Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Let me get this straight, your omega is pregnant, and you left him alone for how many days?” Catarina asked him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 113
Kudos: 422
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM prompts 500 words. Chapter 1, prompt: Forgot
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

“Magnus, are you at the loft?” Jace asked as soon as Magnus answered his phone.

“No, still with my clients in Brazil, why? has something happened to Alexander?” Magnus asked.

Magnus was so busy with the clients that he did not feel anything through the bite, and his omega never called or sent texts.

“Jace, are you near the loft?” Magnus asked as he grew concerned about his omega since he was so caught up in his work that he forgot to see how his omega was faring.

“No, I was sent to another institute to help and did not hear from my parabatai in over four days, and he is not answering my calls or texts.” Jace replied to him.

“You too?” Magnus asked.

“What are you going to do?” Jace asked.

“I cannot leave, I have another round of clients soon, but I’ll try to get away for a bit and see how Alexander is doing and I will keep you updated.” Magnus replied.

“All right, let me know, I want to know why he kept us in the dark and is not answering his phone.” Jace answered.

“Will do that.” Magnus told him and hanged off the phone.

Once he could take a break, Magnus used the time to open a portal to the loft and he walked through the portal looking for his omega.

“Alexander, darling, where are you?” Magnus called as he searched every room until he reached the bedroom.

Only to see his mate laying in the nest that he prepared, with his phone smashed to pieces around him.

Magnus noticed that his omega was not looking good, not at all, he was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes, like he did not sleep lately.

Magnus waved his hand, clearing the old phone shards and placing a new one near the bed as he knelt beside his omega.

“Alexander, I’m here darling.” Magnus held his omega, comforting him.

“You forgot, nobody remembered.” Alec weakly said, his throat hurt, he felt so alone and hollow.

“Forgot what, darling?” Magnus asked as he kissed his forehead.

Alec looked at his alpha and then he curled in the nest, not wanting to face him.

“Alexander what did I forget?” Magnus asked.

“It doesn’t matter, alpha, you can return to your clients.” Alec replied, not even looking at his alpha.

Magnus looked at his omega with wondering eyes, not knowing why his omega was moving away from him.

Magnus opened his phone to see if he did not miss anything on his calendar, only to see that he did not remember something that was important.

Looking back, Magnus last remembered his omega settling in bed, resting after the heat, while he was called for clients, and not working on the nesting, something changed since the last time that he saw him.

Magnus left the bedroom, he had to make a call to Jace.

“Blondie, I found him, and we have a problem.”


	2. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)
> 
> HM prompt 500 words or less - Scent
> 
> \--
> 
> It was supposed to be for Alec's birthday, but I was running late, I blame the bunnies.

“What do you mean – we have a problem?” Jace asked.

“Look, I just found out that he is nesting, he did not tell me anything, he looked worse, and his phone, I think that he broke it.” Magnus replied to him.

“He must have muted his side of the parabatai rune, when I tried to contact him.” Jace muttered.

“What is going on with him, Magnus?” Jace asked.

“September 12th and him being pregnant while we were not there with him when he needed us,” Magnus replied, as he sat down on the couch, and then he added, “We missed his birthday, Jace, he should not have been alone.”

“Pregnant? You didn’t scent it when you saw him?” Jace asked, he felt bittersweet for his brother.

“No, I guess it was because he was sick that’s why I could not scent him in that moment.” Magnus told him.

Magnus sighed heavily, he knew that he should make some plans, and he did not want to leave his omega alone.

“Jace, I need to do some rescheduling about my meeting in Brazil and I’ll ask Catarina to be here until I finish what I have to, do you need me to open a portal for you when I finish my business there?”

“Of course, in the meantime I will finish my business here and let you know.” Jace told him.

“Good, and by the way, where Isabelle, Clary and Simon, are they with you?”

“No, Isabelle, Clary and Simon are in Idris for all I know.” Jace replied.

“All right, we need to get it done and we need to do it quickly, I cannot see my omega suffering alone and in silence, I will let you know, and Catarina will keep me updated.” Magnus told him and hanged off the phone as he peeked into the bedroom and saw his omega crying himself to sleep.

Magnus entered the bedroom and took a blanket from the bed and tucked his omega and kissed his forehead before he left the bedroom, making calls and leaving to close open threads so he could stay long enough with his omega.

“Hey Cat,” Magnus called to his best friend, and asked right away, “Can you check on Alexander?”

“Hello Magnus, what is wrong with your omega?” Cat asked, as she noticed how his voice changed to concern and not as joy as she used to here babbling.

“He is sick, pregnant and was alone, I only found today that he is pregnant.” Magnus told her.

“Let me get this straight, your omega is pregnant, and you left him alone for how many days?” Catarina asked him.

“A week at the most.” Magnus replied to her.

“A week? Is there something else you are not telling me?”

“A… Yes… we forgot to be there for his birthday, even though I always told him that I will be there and celebrate his special days.” Magnus told her.

“That explains it.”

“What?”

“Your omega feels rejected by you.”


	3. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)

“How do I fix this?” Magnus asked.

“Fix? This is your mate we are talking about,” Catarina replied to him before she added, “He needs you most of all, his parabatai and his family.”

A portal opened in his living room which Catarina left, she was concerned as she hurried toward the bedroom, cast a spell toward the sick omega, while Magnus decided to finish his unfinished business from the loft, his omega was now his top priority and he had to be there for him.

“Jace, change of plans, I’m at the loft, let me know when you need me to open a portal, Alexander is not in a good place right now, he needs us, all of us.” Magnus called Jace and told him.

“Tell me what to do, all I want is for him to be happy, and now when he is bearing my pups, I want to take care of him as best as I can, but so far, I’m failing as his alpha.” Magnus asked, not wishing to give up on the best thing that happened to him, and if it meant dropping some of his work for something else, he will do it.

“You are not failing as alpha, Magnus, Alec trusts you, we just disappointed him when he needed us, we need to show him that we love him and we will always be there for him.” Jace told him.

“When are you free to go?” Magnus asked him.

“I’m afraid only tomorrow, there have been a lot of demonic attack around Los Angeles Institute, and since I’m the best fighter, I’m needed here.” Jace replied, he wished that he could just step away, but he had no choice in this.

“Okay, see you then, thanks Jace.” Magnus thanked him and closed his phone.

Magnus saw how the spell covered Alec like he was in a bubble, the nest was spread all over the bed while he lay in the middle.

“How is he?” Magnus asked, while Catarina continued chanting, but when she stopped, she replied, “The color is back on his skin, he needs more rest, but when he opens his blue eyes you need to be there, if you are not there, I guess that you need to find a new mate or claim him again.”

“I will be there for him when he wakes up.” Magnus told her and lay beside him in the bed, and careful not to ruin the nest he embraced Alec softly.

“That’s all he needs, Magnus, be there for him, show him that you care, and we can celebrate his birthday and him being pregnant later, but for now he needs to know that you did not reject him.” Catarina reminded him.

Magnus nodded and lay besides him, facing him, waiting for the moment to see the blue eyes opening and staring at him.

Magnus knew that Alec loved him, Magnus could not bear see the pain in his omega’s eyes.


	4. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for HM Discord prompt: Dream, 500 words or less.
> 
> Please notice that I added- mating bites and claiming bites, so don't be surprise 💖

Alec could swear that he saw Magnus for a moment, but was it a dream?

Since his heat, he did not see his alpha, he could not remember if the alpha told him where he was going and why. It felt like a dream to him, there is no other explanation.

He barely felt his alpha presence around the bedroom or at home, it was defiantly a dream for him.

Alec was certain that it was a dream, even though he had some sleepless nights when his alpha was not in the house, as the alpha not come to his aid when he called for him, he wondered why the alpha would come now.

He was dreaming again, he lay on the floor in the middle of the nest, and there was his alpha, watching him, he could not figure if the alpha looked at him with disgust or pity, the room smelt like Alec, and not like the alpha, he was certain that it was a dream or hallucination.

Since the heat, he could barely leave the bedroom and fetch himself food and drink, all he could do was feel sick, and barely leave the spot.

He dreamt of his alpha coming for him when he needed him, celebrate his birthday, and Alec told him that he was pregnant and Magnus was happy with the news, but then all he could see when he opened his glassy blue eyes, was no alpha, only his scent, not his alpha scent.

The alpha certainly had something more important than him to do, he was certain that his alpha helped him with the heat, but then when it was over, he left, not even kissing him as he did, he was certain, dream or not, that his alpha rejected him or had someone else, otherwise, why leave him alone, when he most needed him?

Alec closed his eyes, try to get another sleep, but he was not getting any, and he has no strength to look at the empty room, maybe if he can get to imagine what is like to have an alpha next to him, make it feel like it was a great dream, it was his dream.

_Magnus was there to take care of his needs, he could see the love in his eyes, the clients be damned, he was number one, it felt good to have his alpha next to him, holding him close, kissing him, and showing his love._

_His alpha was happy when he told him that he was pregnant, he could feel Magnus’ hand on his belly, calling to his pup, telling him or her that he will be there when it was time._

_A few moments later, he saw his alpha getting up from the bed, walking to another omega and telling them the same thing…_

He screamed, waking up from his nightmare, he turned to look at his neck, the bite from his alpha was fading.


	5. Scale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for HM Discord prompt: Scales, 500 words or less.
> 
> Sorry about the late, I tried to figure out which prompt will be better, and found this one.
> 
> Enjoy.

Magnus watched his omega waking up with wary eyes as he asked him, “On a scale one to ten how much does it hurt for you?”

He saw the omega looking at him, but he did not reply to his question as he covered his head, not wishing to see his alpha.

“Alexander, I don’t want to use my alpha tone with you, please tell me what the scale of pain is, so me and Catarina will know how to treat you?” Magnus pleaded from his omega.

“Two.” Alec replied weakly, hopeful that the alpha will leave him alone.

“Alexander, don’t lie to me, I know when you lie to me.” Magnus said again.

“Fine, five then.” Alec told him, still not looking at the alpha or the other warlock.

Catarina looked at them with worry.

“Magnus, a word,” Catarina asked, and then she added, “Privately.”

“I will be back soon love.” Magnus tried to comfort the omega, but he just moved away from him.

“Magnus, I think that we have a problem here.” Catarina told him once they were out of the room.

“You think?” Magnus asked, he was furious, his omega did not wish to be in contact with him and he had no idea what he should do with him.

“Tell me what I can do with him, he won’t let me be close to him.” Magnus asked.

“The biting mark is clearly fading; I think that there is no other choice, you need to claim him again. I see no other option, but maybe I can ask another warlock about it.” Catarina gave him his options and her suggestions.

“Who is the other expert in this situation?” Magnus asked her with curiosity.

“She is one of the old and wise warlocks, her name is Baba Agnieszka.” Catarina replied.

“Oh, I heard her name before or was it her brother that I heard the name of…” Magnus told her as he tried to remember, her name was familiar in some way.

“I will be back later with her, in the meantime, you better check where is that parabatai of his, maybe he could help you with him.” Catarina suggested.

“Thank you, my friend for everything that you are trying to help me.” Magnus told her.

“Thank me when Alec will smile again, I hate to see him in that mood.” Catarina told him and opened a portal.

Magnus walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed watching his omega with worried eyes.

“Are you in pain, Alexander darling?” Magnus tried to ask again as he moved his hand toward him just as the omega moved away from his touch.

“Alexander, why are you acting this way? I love you.” Magnus told him as he moved his hand to touch Alec’ shoulder.

“Don’t… please don’t.” Alec asked from the alpha weakly.

“Alexander why are you acting like this? I love you so very much.” Magnus told him softly.

“No… you… do… not… love me… not… anymore…”


	6. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)

Magnus sighed heavily, noticing the huge distance between them and it killed him that his Omega didn't believe his words.

Frustrated Magnus left the room and pulled out his cell phone to call Jace, maybe if Alexander could see his parabatai he would get better.

“Jace,” Magnus called, the other man on the line seemed busy, “I can’t talk right now, I’ll call you once I’ll have killed these demons.”

“Noted.” Magnus told as he closed the phone.

Entering the bedroom again, Magnus saw his Omega curled up in a fetal position and was afraid, it would hurt the puppies.

“Alexander… please…” Magnus pleaded as he tried to reach over to his Omega, but Alec tried to get even more distance between them.

His phone rang with a caller ID of Jace and he took the call.

“Jace, should I open a portal for you?” Magnus suggested.

“How is he?” Jace asked.

“Alexander is not responding to me, and I fear for him and the puppies.” Magnus replied.

“You can open a portal, I think that I’m going to have some bonding time with my parabatai, it may help.” Jace told him.

“Okay, text me where, I’ll open the portal, I’ll see you then.” with that Magnus hang up the phone.

After reading the text that Jace sent him, he opened the portal and as Jace left it, he closed it and led him towards the bedroom.

“Jace, he won’t let me get closer to him, I think that all our broken promises have hurt him.” Magnus told Jace.

Jace nodded and walked inside the bedroom while Magnus watched from the door frame.

Jace sat down next to his parabatai, hoping that Alec wouldn't deepen the distance, “Alec, it’s me, your parabatai, can you look at me?”

Alec raised his head a little towards his parabatai voice and then bowed down, whispering something to him, “Please, go away…”

Jace sighed heavily before he left the bed to stand next to the warlock again.

“I think that we have hurt him really bad, what did Catarina say to you? Is there a hope for him?” Jace asked.

Magnus sighed heavily before he replied, “Cat told me that she’ll come back with another warlock and I might need to claim him again, since the bite mark has almost vanished on his neck, I do hope that there is a hope, I don’t want to lose him or the puppies.”

“Don’t worry, he will be back to normal once we've fixed the problem.” Jace tried to comfort him.

“I know, but in-between the fixing of him, that’s what I’m worried for.” Magnus told him with sad face.

“You will not lose him, look how much our family grew together, we will fix it, Magnus.” Jace comforted.


	7. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)

Magnus fell asleep on the sofa. He didn’t even feel the blanket that Jace had put on him as Jace watched over him and looked over to the bedroom with hope in his eyes.

_His dream started with hope in them as he could see his omega with his puppies holding them close to his heart, and then his dream took a spiral as he could see the dying omega on the bed, holding his stomach, and the warlock could swear that he saw some blood, and the omega, his sweet Alexander, looking at him with angry in his eyes and telling him, “That was all your fault. You killed me and your pups.”_

_He was over Alexander, trying to sooth him and waved the blood away with his magic, but his omega turned away from him, the accuse was still on his eyes as he looked at the alpha with hatred in his eyes._

_“You killed me, and you are the one that killed the pups, get away from me.”_

Magnus woke up, he could feel his heart spike fast as he tried to calm himself, he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

“Magnus, are you all right?” Jace was on his side, worry was seen on his face.

“I’m fine, thank you Jace.” Magnus replied with gratitude on his face.

Magnus looked over the bedroom with hope in his eyes as he turned and looked over at Jace and asked, “Is there any change? Did you see him?”

“He won’t let me get into the room, let alone the parabatai bond,” Jace replied as he sighed heavily before he added, “I think that all of us have hurt him big time, Magnus, not only you, me and my family.”

“I don’t know how to reach him, if only he lets me…” Magnus said as he conjured to himself a cold drink to shake the nightmare away from his thoughts.

“It is not your fault…” Jace said but Magnus cut him out.

“Then whose fault is it?” Magnus asked, he knew that he was on the end of his rope, the omega, his omega is the love of his life and he felt that he had disappointed him.

“No one, let’s try to concentrate to pull Alec back from the situation that he is having, no need to blame anyone for this, all right?” Jace asked him back, trying to calm him down.

“Yeah, sorry, I guess that having a dream that turns into a nightmare's not helping much, does it?” Magnus asked as he looked at the man next to him.

“It never helps, it only bring you bad vibes, sometimes you believe that they are true, but some could be lies,” Jace replied and added, “Did Catarina mention when she be back? I wonder what the warlock could do about Alec.”

“I don’t remember if she mentions about when she is coming back, but I better send her a message, just in case.”


	8. Magic, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)

Magnus texted Catarina.

_ We are coming, don’t worry, how’s Alec? _ Catarina texted him.

_ Still the same, he didn’t even acknowledge his parabatai, I’m worried. _ Magnus texted her back.

“Magnus, what is it?” Jace asked.

“Catarina will be here soon with another warlock,” Magnus replied to Jace and added, “I want my omega back, Jace, I missed him so much.”

“You will get him back, let’s hope that the warlock that Catarina is bringing will save him.” Jace hoped.

“I hope so too.”

A portal was opened after few moments as two warlocks depart it and walked over Magnus.

The older warlock introduced herself and asked, “I’ve been told that you have a problem with your omega, where is he?”

“He is in the bedroom, his name is Alec, Alexander, he didn’t want anyone near him,” Magnus replied.

Baba nodded at him as she walked over to the bedroom, the sight of defeated and weak omega caught in her eyes, and she was aimed to fix it as much as she could.

“Go away…” the omega muttered as he didn’t even look at her.

Baba sighed heavily as she put a spell over the omega, turned around to point Magnus to enter the room, and joined her.

“To fix the problem that your omega is having I need to watch his mind, in the hope to fix the issue he is having and linked yours to him if it’s okay with you,” Baba told him.

“As long as my omega will be okay, I don’t mind.” Magnus gave her a green light for it as he looked at his omega with love in his eyes.

“Good, now you need to listen very closely, and do everything that I’m telling you,” Baba told and added, “Once you are in his mind, the one thing that you mustn’t do is to force him, it should come from your omega by his own will, you may guide him, but no sudden movements or against his will. Do you understand?”

“Crystal,” Magnus replied.

Baba nodded, her finger touching over the three eyes of Magnus’ forehead and doing the same with Alec as she watched over the magic.

Catarina and Jace in the meanwhile trying to pass the time in the living room, hoping to hear some good news.

* * *

Magnus was inside of his omega’ mind, he could see him in the corner crying, and when he walked toward him the omega disappear, Magnus walked into each room and trying to find his Alexander, at least to talk with him and find how to see his omega back to normal.

Magnus found him in another room, huddle in the corner, covered by a blanket as he knelt next to him.

“Alexander, I’m here, let me take care of you, I missed you so much,” Magnus told him softly as he moved his hand to ruffle his hair.

“No… please…” Alec whined as he covered his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine Day everyone 💖🤩


	9. Magic, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)

“I’m not going to harm you, I just want to hug you,” Magnus sighed as he mumbled words of love toward him, “I love you so damn much, Alexander, please, let me love you.”

“No one loves me…” Alec mumbled, still not looking at the figure next to him, “You should go to your omega, not waste your time on me.”

Magnus moved his hand over Alec’s face, but only caught his black hair as he ruffles it for a bit, he hoped that Alec will raise his beautiful blue eyes over him, he missed the beauties of his omega.

“Alexander, look at me,” Magnus asked, and when he didn’t notice a movement from the omega he added, pleaded, “Please, Alexander, look at me.”

Magnus could hear Baba's voice, reminded him that he shouldn’t force on his omega, she didn’t want to break the spell sooner.

“Thank you, Baba, I just missed his voice, his everything,” Magnus mumbled and then he concentrates the attention on his omega.

“Just stick to the plan, and no forcing on the omega of yours, I hate to see any omega in a shape like that.” Baba's voice has been heard in Magnus’ mind.

For a glimpse, Magnus saw the omega raise his head as he could see him, Magnus noticed the sad blue eyes, the pallor of the skin, Magnus wants to hug him mostly, the omega was scentless, no alpha to claim him.

“You here?” Alec asked, believing that it is a hallucination. 

“I’m here, you can you look at me, you can touch my face, to see if I’m real,” Magnus replied softly, he didn’t want that the omega will bow his head and he won’t see him again.

Alec looked at him, but show no sign that he is happy or something, even though Magnus hoped to see one sign of recognition on the face of the man that he loves so much.

“How are you real in my mind?” Alec asked as he could feel Magnus brush his hand over his face, he yearned to feel it over his skin.

“Magic, love, I would do anything for you,” Magnus replied with a smile over his face, he wanted to show love to his omega, but afraid that he might cause him to be frightened of him.

“But I can’t feel you, the mark on the neck is not there anymore,” Alec said to him.

“I can claim you again, but it needs to come from you, _my Alexander_ ,” Magnus told him softly.

Alec moved his hand over his stomach, it hurts him, “My pups… will they be all right?”

“We can ask the warlocks, I want only the best for you, my omega,” Magnus replied with a soft smile.

“Okay, will you be there?” Alec asked, he could feel tears falling from his blue ocean eyes.

“I always am with you, my Alexander,” Magnus replied, promising to himself to never let go and leave the omega alone, facing the world.


	10. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)
> 
> \--
> 
> Please note that the tag - **Miscarriage** was added.

“What would I need to do?” Alec asked as he felt Magnus’ warm hand over his face.

“You need to open your eyes, probably do what Baba would tell you, and remember, Alexander, you decide what you want to do, we are not forcing you, I always am with you,” Magnus replied to him softly.

“Okay, I’m ready, I think,” Alec said.

“I’m going to finish the spell,” Baba alerts Magnus before the warlock was back into the bedroom, he could feel his legs buckle as he was held by Catarina and Jace that hurried inside with fear in his eyes.

Alec didn’t want to let go from seeing Magnus in his mind, but once the spell broke, he could feel himself flying above his body, and watching the scene from above, he saw a strange warlock who is the only one that watching him, while the others looked at the body on the bed.

“Am I dead?” Alec asked the strange warlock that he has never seen before.

“No, you are not, just in comatose, I suppose that your mind and body are not used for changes,” Baba replied and added, “You have lots of loving people waiting for you to come back with them soon,”

“What about my pups? Will they survive?” Alec asked her, he was worried.

“They may not, I’m sorry Alec,” Baba replied.

“Maybe it is for the best since I was without an alpha for long, I don’t even have his claiming bite on my neck,” Alec said sadly.

“You can always renew the love that you have toward your alpha and you’ll have pups, it’s up to you, Omega Alec,” Baba told him softly, she heard how hard it for the omega to lose a child, she hoped that Alec won’t blame himself because of it, it wasn’t his or his alpha fault.

“Will something happen to my parabatai while I’m like this?” Alec asked her as he spotted his parabatai rested on a chair next to the bed.

“He will be all right, your parabatai is very worried about you, Alec, you need to get better soon, you have a loving family waiting for you,” Baba replied, giving him a comfortable smile.

“Why are you the only one that sees me?” Alec asked as he glances below over Magnus and Catarina who was busy checking on his body on the bed and watching Jace with concern.

“I broke the spell with Magnus, I believed that I broke the spell with you, apparently I didn’t, I need to fix it,” Baba replied with concern, it never happens to her before, and she hoped it will be the last.

“I can still feel your magic inside my head, will I… will my body need to reject the magic to live normal?” Alec asked.

“Yes, it’s the only way, you can do it, just think of someone that you love, it may shake the magic from your mind,” Baba replied.


	11. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)

Baba mumbled to herself, “How come I didn’t think of it?”

“You are a clever omega, any alpha who will have you will win,” Baba added and noticed a blush over the omega’s face.

The omega certainly needs to be praised a lot.

“Just think of anyone that loves you and you will be back to your body, don’t worry,” Baba encouraged.

She saw the shadowhunter nodded at her as he closed his eyes and sees someone that he loves and missed and soon he was in his body.

“Will he going to be okay?” Magnus asked as he looked at Baba.

“He is going to be just fine, about the pups, he may lose them since he is underweight and dehydrated, who knows how much longer he was like that?” Baba told him as she asked as well.

“It is more than a week by now,” Catarina replied as she added, “Magnus shouldn’t have left his omega right after the heat, he should have stayed.”

“What’s done is done, but if you still want to claim him again, you need to do it after you are sure that he is eating and drinking properly, you don’t want to repeat history, do you warlock, Bane?” Baba asked.

“No, I don’t want to,” Magnus replied and took her advice to his heart.

He looked at his beautiful omega, just wanted him to wake up, Magnus knew that he would have to do lots of groveling and stay with him, he disappointed his Alexander, he knew that Magnus would do everything to see his omega safe and sound again with his pups.

Jace sent strength over the parabatai bond to Alec, he couldn’t wait to see his brother again, he knew that Magnus wasn’t alone in hurting him, Jace will do everything in his power to see his brother again, seeing Alec like this was like a knife twisted in his heart, Jace knew that he hurts him in a way.

They will do their best to keep their promises to him, omega or not, Alec deserved better and they will do everything to keep him happy so that they wouldn´t face again seeing him withdrawn from them, like this.

They all watched as Alec blinks his blue eyes and looked at them, but mostly he stared at the new warlock in the room.

“T… thank you,” Alec said weakly.

“No need to thank me, Omega Alec, thank me when we will meet again, so I can see your pups and your alpha,” Baba said with a smile as she winked at Magnus, and hints him to get closer to the omega.

Alec just nodded as he looked at the alpha who came closer to him and sat at the edge of the bed.

“I’m here, I will always be here, and they are our witnesses,” Magnus told him softly as he moved his hand to touch Alec’s pale face as he added asking, “Would you like to eat with me and the others?”


	12. Pride + Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-reading [AstroAngel0097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097/pseuds/Min_YoonSook%20_LovesYK)

Magnus looked with pride in his eyes as he looked at the progress that his omega did for the last five days.

Yes, he is aware that he needs to do lots of groveling since Alexander seemed to expect him to move or open a portal and go away, he knew the look of disappointment that Alec gave him and Magnus will do everything in his power to let the omega known that he will never go away, he kept bringing his work at home, so the history won’t repeat itself.

Jace, stayed in the guest room, he lets Izzy and the others know about the situation that happened and that they almost lose Alec because they made horrible choices and he vowed that they would do lots of groveling, but they did have something in store for their brother, but all in due time.

Alec was getting better in each day, and that was enough for Magnus.

Magnus enjoyed seeing Alec interact with his parabatai as they talked with each other.

Magnus noticed how quickly Alec became sick each day and he was fearful for his health, “Are you all right, Alexander?”

“Just tired, I guess,” Alec replied as he left Magnus and Jace and walked over the bedroom.

As he arrived at the bedroom, he walked over the inner bathroom and closed the door, locked the door, and then he looked at the mirror.

There was nothing on his neck, no biting mark, nothing, he missed feeling something, but now he didn’t know what he could do, Alec was afraid to ask for it, he was afraid to get hurt again.

The ‘What-if?’ is still hanging around in his mind, even though Baba assured to him that Magnus still loves him, he still has doubts, not sure if he could make another step to love again and be loved by his alpha, but for now, he will wait.

“Alec, open the door,” he heard Jace shout at him.

“Alexander, are you, all right?” Magnus asked.

As there was no answer that came from Alec, Magnus used his magic to unlock and open the door. he and Jace walked over Alec and hugged him.

“I felt your sorrow, parabatai, I feared that something happened to you,” Jace told as he hold him.

“I… I couldn’t lose you again, Alexander, I trust your parabatai and I love you so very much,” Magnus said softly, rubbing circles on Alec’s back, hoping it will sooth him.

Alec only nodded, and let them guide him to the bed, he was too weak to do anything, but he still yearned to get a claim mark, and feared that after he lost his pups that no alpha would want him.

Jace left them alone after they settled Alec.

Magnus brushed his hand softly over the omega’s face as he wished to take any pain away from him.

“What is it, Alexander? Tell me so I can fix it.” Magnus asked.

“Will you make claim on me?”


End file.
